An Anniversary to Remember
by ice-meets-fire
Summary: Sequel to The Runaway Bride. 10yrs after and going on strong. Its a surprise party but for who? This sequel is dedicated to all those who reviewed The Runaway Bride and to all those who are going to review this one. I hope you enjoy it!


**A/N: Felt like writing about something and since I currently have writer's block on my other story and there was somebody who asked me to write sequel to The Runaway Bride, I decided to write it… I just hope it turns out alright. Reviews are always welcome muax On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it…no matter how much I wish I did…I don't own the song I put in here either, it belongs to Daniel Bedingfield. **

An Anniversary to Remember  
By: ice-meets-fire

**Part 1—The News**

"If he forgets, I'm gonna kill him." Hermione Granger Malfoy thought to herself as she descended the stairs and headed to the dining table to eat breakfast.

"Good morning, Mistress."

"Hmm, morning, Blinky." Brow furrowed, Hermione thought back 10 years ago (how did time pass so fast?) to the day she married her true love—Draco Malfoy.

The 35-year-old ministry auror smiled as a sense of nostalgia filled her and memories flooded her mind. Her anxiety, and recalled how the youngest Weasley tried to calm her. She laughed at herself for being silly enough to be unsure of marrying the one she loved.

10 years later and she still could remember every single word in their vows:

"…_love is not limited by time or space or age. It is the highest expression of human emotion. When it is given purely, without expectation of return, and accepted freely, without parameters and conditions, it is a gift unto itself. Your love has made me a better man, the man I am today. I hope that you will allow me to share my life with you, for better or worse, I solemnly swear I will love and take care of you from now until death and if God choose, I will love you even better after death." _

When Draco said those words to her, she knew that she had made the right choice and now, 10 wondrous years later, she never regretted her decision.

She began thinking back on what happened these past years.

Flashback

One year into their marriage had seen them holding a beautiful baby girl, who had Hermione's unruly hair and Draco's mysterious silver-blue eyes, named Phoebe.

Two years later, Hermione gave birth to two handsome twins who looked ridiculously like their father, same pale skin and silverflamed hair and there was only one way to tell the difference between them—their eyes, Draco Junior had silver-blue eyes like his sister while Kyle had the chocolate brown eyes of his mother.

Hermione could remember the look on Draco's face when he saw the twins—pure joy and shock. He once said to her that they were starting to grow to resemble the Weasleys. Hermione laughed at the statement and stated that she couldn't see what was so wrong about it which received a weird look on Draco's face. Then they both collapsed in laughter.

In the years that followed, the children proved too much to handle with both their jobs so Draco quit his job. Mind you, Hermione wanted to quit instead but Draco had insisted on it as he knew that she loved her job too much. (a/n: Awww)

As the children got older, they spent more time with the Potters and Draco went back to work. The Potters had two children. Two boys, one the same age as Phoebe named Sirius after Harry's late godfather and the other was one year younger named Jake. As a result of spending so much time with the Potter's two boys, Phoebe grew to be boyish but retained her mother's temper which sometimes caused chaos.

Once, while playing with her younger siblings and the young Potters, Phoebe had gotten angry as the boys were ignoring her. Using nothing but wandless magic, she had hung the boys, upside down on a tree in the Potters' garden.

Luckily for them, Ginny who was taking care of them, heard the commotion and rescued the poor boys. She then gave a long lecture to Phoebe about playing nice, the same lecture she received when her mother found out about it. Harry and Draco somehow found it very funny and started laughing at Phoebe's ingenuity. This of course received angry glares from their respective wives.

"Hermione, you sure she's your daughter? Maybe she's mine." Said Harry in the midst of his laughter. At this everyone gave him a queer look and he explained what happened in his fifth year when he chanced upon Snape's pensive. Everyone had a good laugh after that…at the thought of Snape hung upside down on a tree, that is.

End Flashback

Hermione chuckled at the recollection and was awoken from her silent reverie by her daughter.

"Mummy?" the small nine-year-old asked.

Hermione turned her head to face her daughter. "Yes, honey? You ready for breakfast?"

Phoebe ran over to her mother and threw her arms around Hermione's neck. "Happy Anniversary Mummy! And what's for breakfast?"

Hermione was surprised that her daughter remembered and thought 'Even an nine-year-old remembered, he'd better not.'

As Phoebe took her seat beside Hermione, Blinky brought out the food and laid the delicious spread on the table.

Just as Phoebe started eating, by routine, the boys followed. The pair of seven-year-olds ran over to their mother and enveloped her in a hug.

"Happy Anniversary Mummy!" they said together in perfect unison and each planted a kiss on each cheek.

"Morning to you too. Go on, go eat your breakfast." Hermione said as she let them go with a grin permanently plastered on her face.

'Now, the moment of truth…'Hermione thought to herself as she saw her husband descending the stairs.

Draco smiled when he saw his wife and children seated at the table.

"Morning darling. Sleep well?" he asked, as if it were just another ordinary day.

Fury swelled up in Hermione as she shot a cold glare at her husband daring him to forget.

Draco smirked his infamous smirk and bent to kiss his wife on the cheek and whispered into her ear "I do believe that there's a surprise waiting for you upstairs."

At this, Hermione smiled and kissed the Draco. 'He didn't forget. Good if he did, I'd immediately cancel his surprise party later.'

An owl flew in and landed near Draco. Draco untied the letter from the owl's leg and read it with a concerned face.

Hermione recognized that look on her husband's face and immediately looked worried. "What is it?"

"Apparently there's something big happening in some forsaken part of Asia and they want me to cover it, they say that the earliest I could return is tomorrow and they're paying me a lot for this. They say that no one else could do it and I'm the most appropriate one for the job." Draco said with a worried look in his face.

Hermione was torn. One, this meant a lot to Draco, but two, it was their tenth Anniversary and she had been planning the party for months. Making up her mind, she decided to let Draco go. "Go on, do your job. We can always celebrate another day." Hermione said in an attempt to sound cheerful and encouraging.

"You're sure?" Draco asked.

Hermione painted a smile on her face and nodded half-heartedly, trying to look enthusiastic.

"Thanks honey. I promise I'll make it up to you." Draco said as he kissed Hermione on the cheek and grabbed a piece of toast before running up to the room to change.

Hermione sat back down and ate her breakfast in a grim mood.

**Part 2—The Party**

The day passed fast for Hermione as she sent the children to the muggle primary school. Despite the Malfoys always being home-tutored, Hermione had insisted on her children having interaction with other children their age.

Hermione had completely forgotten the surprise that Draco had left her in the master bedroom.

She had taken leave that day as she had initially planned to spend the day with her husband. So to occupy her afternoon, she spent her time in the vast Malfoy library. She took a book and settled in comfortably.

Until of course she had to go to the toilet. She got off her chair and headed for the nearest bathroom which just happened to be in the master bedroom.

As she was on her way back to the library (as she was in a hurry to the bathroom) she noticed a black box on the bed. (a/n: think clothes box)

Recalling Draco's morning whispers, she walked over to the bed and excitedly opened the box.

She gasped when she saw the contents.

The box contained a beautiful black silky dressrobe which Hermione immediately took out and held it in front of her to admire herself in the mirror.

After twirling around the room for a minute or so, Hermione stopped to examine the rest of the contents of the box.

There was a small matching purse to go with the dressrobe and Hermione opened the purse to find a small white letter inside.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Happy Anniversary darling. I hope you didn't think I'd forget. _(Hermione blushed at this.)_ A Malfoy never forgets such important things. _(She shook her head, grinning)_ I hope you like the dressrobe, I had it tailor-made especially for you. Oh, by the way, this isn't the only surprise I have in store. Wear the dressrobe and hold the purse. It's a portkey set to activate at 6pm. The location is for me to know and for you to find out, but I promise you'll like it. Don't worry about the children. _

_With love,_

_Draco_

It was just like him to leave her in suspense. She shook her head and took a look at the clock, her eyes widened, it was 5.55pm. that left her only 5 minutes to get ready.

'Damn, why didn't I open this sooner?' Hermione thought as she quickly changed into the dressrobe. She put on a little make up and was just in time to grab the purse when it activated and she felt a pulling at her navel.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing outside the Potters house.

* * *

MEANWHILE

He hated lying to her but it was his only way to find a chance to surprise her.

The letter that he received was not from his boss, far from actually. It was actually Harry Potter reminding him to get there sooner. There were last minute preparations to be done for Hermione's surprise party.

He left the Manor and immediately apparated to the Potters.

"What in heavens name took you so long? You should have been here half an hour ago!" The red head of Ginny Potter greeted him with an angry scowl on her face.

"Good morning to you too, Ginevra." Draco drawled out. Ginny's scowl deepened at the use of her full name.

"Hey Drake! Happy tenth anniversary man!" Harry called out, welcoming Draco with a hug. The pair of them were old friends and used to look after the children together sometimes when their wives wanted to go on a shopping spree.

"So, where can I help?" asked Draco.

"Well…"the Potters then took it upon themselves to give Draco enough work to occupy his entire time there.

As the hours passed, the Potters house soon was beautifully decorated and the guests filled in. The entire Weasley family, including their wives and children and Ron who brought his fiancé, Clarissa, the entire Hogwarts staff including Remus Lupin, the entire group of Gryffindor girls in Hermione's year and the entire group of Draco's friends. Draco wanted to make this evening, on its entirety, unforgettable for Hermione. (a/n:cough forgive the puns.)

Ginny finally arrived with the children and they were all set to receive that evenings' Guest-of-Honour. The long lost friends among them talked in endless chatter which died down when the clock struck 6. Let the party begin.

* * *

Hermione opened the door and stared in utter surprise when the entire household erupted in congratulations.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY HERMIONE!"

Hermione blinked and managed to cough out the words "What?...How?...I—" She was cut of halfway by her husband who took it upon himself to come to her rescue as he promptly placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked as he lifted his head.

"Do I like it? DO I LIKE IT? Oh, honey I love it! My God! How long did it take you to do this?" Hermione screamed at her husband.

"Well, a very long time and besides I had the help of our dearest friends here. I didn't care how long it took, I wanted you to remember this day as long as you lived." Draco said as he looked lovingly at his beautiful wife.

At this, Hermione threw her arms around Draco, touched that her husband would go into so much trouble just for her.

"Aw come on. Let the party begin! I'm hungry!" Fred's son cried out. All the adults laughed at the familiar outcry, it seemed to be a Weasley tradition to be hungry at all times.

So the party began and Hermione caught up with many of her old friends and professors. Then the big moment came.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen pardon the interruption but this is an important announcement. I think you all know why you're here, to celebrate Hermione and my tenth anniversary, ten wonderful years which I spent with my beautiful wife. To celebrate the hard times and the good times which we got through together and our deep love for one another. I would like to dedicate this song to my beloved wife, Hermione Granger Malfoy."

As soon as he ended, the beginning of Daniel Bedingfield's Never Gonna Leave Your Side filled the room, coming from the specially installed speakers.

I feel like a song without the words  
A man without a soul  
A bird without its wings  
A heart without a home  
I feel like a knight without a sword  
The sky without the sun  
cos you are the one

Draco made his way to his teary-eyed wife and held out his hand, which she gladly accepted. The floor cleared as husband and wife shared their anniversary dance. The lyrics of the song bouncing off the walls and striking a chord in their hearts.

I feel like a ship beneath the waves  
A child who's lost its way  
A door without a key  
A face without a name  
I feel like a breath without the air  
And every day's the same  
since you've gone away

Draco's arms encircled Hermione's waist and her arms at his neck. The couple held a quiet conversation as they danced about the room, the guests quickly forgotten and dissolved into the background as they centred the world.

"Stop crying," Draco said gently, "Today is supposed to be a happy day, its our tenth anniversary remember?"

I gotta have a reason to wake up in the morning  
You used to be the one that put a smile on my face  
There are no words that could describe how I miss you  
and I miss you everyday  
yeah

Hermione nodded her head and stared up into her husband's silvery-blue eyes and smiled. "I was planning a surprise party for you too, you know? I even asked Ginny and Harry to help me, but I never expected to be the one that was surprised." She laughed.

and I'm never gonna leave your side  
and I'm never gonna leave your side again  
still holding on girl  
I won't let you go  
cos when I'm lying in your arms  
I know I'm home

Draco smiled and answered "Actually, I did know. The Potters told me of it when I told them I wanted to surprise you. They kind of liked my idea more than yours so they helped me plan this whole event, hoping you'd forgive them for not listening to you."

They tell me that a man can lose his mind  
Living in the pain  
Recalling times gone by  
And crying in the rain  
You know I've wasted half the time  
And I'm on my knees again  
'till you come to me  
yeah

Hermione sneaked a peek at the other couple and smiled, seeing that they too were caught up in a world totally of their own. Little did she know they were talking about her and Draco.

I gotta have a reason to wake up in the morning  
You used to be the one that put a smile on my face  
There are no words that could describe how I miss you  
and I miss you everyday  
yeah

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I want a celebration like this too." Ginny said as she gazed in to Harry's emerald eyes.

Harry chuckled at this and softly gave his answer, "Then, my dear, you shall have it." A faint smile played on his lips as he leaned down to kiss his wife of 15 years.

and I'm never gonna leave your side  
and I'm never gonna leave your side again  
still holding on girl  
I won't let you go  
I lay my head against your heart  
I know I'm home  
I know I'm home  
I know I'm home

and I'm never gonna leave your side  
and I'm never gonna leave your side again  
still holding on girl  
I won't let you go  
cos when I'm lying in your arms  
I know I'm home

As the ending chords of the song died down, a huge applause erupted in the house as the couple celebrating their tenth anniversary shared an endearing kiss.

So it was to be an Anniversary to remember.

**A/N: Oh God, I think I'm crying. checks Yup I am. So how was that for a sequel? Like it? Hate it? Find it inappropriate? Ah heck, just so long as you review… This sequel is dedicated to you. Love you all! muax ciao! **


End file.
